Enhancing the performance of read and write requests is an important goal of many computing systems, including distributed file systems, such as Distributed File Services (DFS) systems. When writing or reading files, especially large files, the time it takes for the request and data to be transmitted across the network often adversely dominates the response time of the request. Thus, efforts have been made to reduce the network time and hence, the response time.
These efforts include locally caching data to avoid communications across the network and processing requests in parallel to improve response time. However, even with these efforts, systems still encounter considerable delays in data transmission, which negatively affects response time.
In addition to the above, response time is also negatively impacted by extra data movements within a computing system. For example, in systems, such as Distributed File Services (DFS) systems, data is moved from one set of buffers within the server to another set of buffers within the server. This data movement results in extra processing time at the server, which negatively impacts response time.
Based on the foregoing, a need still exists for a capability that enhances the performance of read and write requests. A further need exists for a capability that improves data transmission. A yet further need exists for a capability that eliminates extra data movements in an effort to enhance response time.